White Rose In Bloom
by NorthsideOtaku
Summary: When Yuffie returns from a failed date with Cloud at the Gold Saucer, Vincent suddenly appears in her room. What could he possible want? Lemon


**White Rose in Bloom**

**(Well Here's My Kickass 2nd Lemon! Vincent/Yuffie so enjoy and loath that mine is more Kickass than yours!!!) **

Yuffie stood silently in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She looked into the mirror and examined her purple eyes. Her fingers gently rubbed across the surface of her lips. She suddenly punch the glass. "Dammit I'm such an idoit!" She grabbed her hair and fell back onto the toilet seat. "I shouldn't have tried to kiss him. It was way to early. I'm not even completly sure that he was into me." Yuffie paused from her self loathing then suddenly grabbed her face. "What if he tells Aerith? No if he tells Tifa, she'll kill me!!"

The ninja ran out of the bathroom and jumped into the soft covers. She had recently returned from her failed date with Cloud and her self loathing was only begining. Yuffie grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. The Wutai kunoichi battered her legs against the hotel bed.

A sudden glimpse of light caught her view. The raven haired girl looked near the corner of the room and saw a backpack filled with bright glowing stones. Yuffie slipped off her bed and gripped onto the stuffed sack causing some of the orbs to fall out. "Well at least I have my materia!" Yuffie looked behind her to check if anyone was watching. "Those idoits will never know it was me."

A sudden scoff surprised the girl. Yuffie spun around and caught Vincent leaning up against the wall in his usual stoic position. He had his eye's closed and his arms crossed. Yuffie looked at her Materia and gripped onto it defensivly. "Vincent, what the hell are you doing in my room you peeping tom!?"

Vincent approached the girl. He looked down suspicously at the bag she was gripping so tight. "Some of my materia has gone missing."

Yuffie pushed the bag behind her back. "Well I don't have it." The girl stood up on her tiptoes to match the man's height. "So go look somewhere else!"

Vincent suddenly leaned in, he puet heis hand on the wall next to her head. The girl was trapped. Yuffie retracted and soon her bac was touching the wall. His red eye's glared at her violet ones. The former turk looked at her with an unreadable expression. "I think I know where my materia is."

"Really now." Yuffie ducked under Vincent's arm. "And where would that be?" Yuffie tried to back up, but her legs hit the edge of the bed causing her to fall back. Vincent wrapped his arm around Yuffie's waist making her peep. He pulled her closer to him until both of their area's were touching each other. Yuffie could feel the bulge rub against her chocobo pajama's. It was hard and hot, rubbing diligantly against her leg. "Uhh, Vi . . . Vincent."

Vincent pulled her into an embrace. Their lips collided surprising Yuffie. His skin was so cold, his body was abosolutly freezing. Vincent asked for access into Yuffie's mouth. He was ready to explore her depths, but the kunoichi aruptly denied. She pushed herself from Vincent with an appauled look on her face. He still held onto her waist refusing to let her go. "Is something wrong?"

"The fuck is wrong!" Yuffie again tried to escape his grip, but he proved to strong. "Vi . . . Vincent let go of me!"

Vincent didn't comply. He only kissed the girl once more, this time coming on more gentle. He loosened his grip on Yuffie's waist and broke their embrace. He slowly kissed her neck working his way up towards her ear. Barely a whisper came out. "I'm sorry." His cold hands went under the girls shirt. He rubbed her warm back. "I want you Yuffie. I want you bad."

Yuffie was speechless, she couldn't move. Was this really happening to her? Vincent moved both hands under her shirt, he slowly massaged her spine causing her back to arch. His movements were so synchornized that it made her shiver. This time it was Yuffie who locked lips with the turk. She gave a soft moan as she worked her way into the older man's mouth. Yuffie wrapped her arms around Vincent's neck.

Vincent suddenly grabbed Yuffie butt causing her to shrill in the middle of their embrace. Vincent slowly worked his way down to Yuffie's pants. He wrapped his fingers around the elastic and seductively pulled them down her legs until her entire waist under was completly bare. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Vincent smirked. "Try to think of it as a dream."

"This is a bit to real to be a dream." Yuffie murmured. Vincent didn't reply. He grabbed the undercarage of Yuffie's knee's and placed her onto the bed. The kunoichi gasped as Vincent kissed her stomach and made her way to her vagina. Yuffie's entire face lit up as Vincent ate her out. Her hands immediatly glomped down on his long locks. She pushed down literally begging him to go in deeper. "Oh God!"

Vincent looked up at her licking his lips. He locked lips with Yuffie allowing her to taste herself. "You taste good Yuffie." She didn't reply. Her eye's were galzed over and Vincent knew that she was ready. He unbuttoned her shirt and fondled her breasts.

As the turk rasped his tongue against her soft skin, Yuffie unzipped his pants. Vincent's arousal plopled out. Yuffie gripped the thick rod with both hands. It was so hot compared to the rest of his body. She moved herelf forward and wrapped her lips around it. She worked her tongue around penus in complex patterns causing Vincent to moan in pleasure. A sudden convulsion made Yuffie retract from the arousal. White liquid squirted out barely missing her face.

The sudden climax surprised Yuffie. She looked to Vincent, he looked as if he had just gotten a complete load off of him. "Are you still good."

He took off his shirt laid on top of her. His hand worked his way into Yuffie's clit. He massaged the depths of her placenta. He gently kissed her neck. "Are you ready."

She weakly nodded. "Take me."

Vincent didn't hesitate. He positioned himself on top of Yuffie and thrusted deep into the young girl. The princess convulsed at the pain, but drooled at the pleasure. Vincent thrusted in and out, going deepr into her being each time, causing her breath to quicken. The toes curled wraping the blanket with their movements. Vincent soon maintained a rhymetic movement that Yuffie could handle. She gasped with pleasure at his paced movements.

Vincent suddenly twisted the girls leg causing her body to completly shift in movement. Her legs were on top of each other and he was nailing her from the back. Her arms were up against the wall and he thrusted even harder. Yuffie suddenly yelled with pleasure. He had gotten her special place. She squirted suddenly and didn't want it to stop. "Vincent!! Don't stop kee . . . keep going." Her fists banged against the wall causing the person in the next room to hear absolutly everything.

Cloud sat on his bed looking towards the wall. He heard Yuffie's gasps and Vincent's grunts. Cloud couldn't help, but look down at his pants. Perhaps he should have kissed Yuffie back. The blond shook his head. He turned up the television to get the naughty thoughts of Yuffie out of his head, but even at the maximum volume he could hear the princess gasping out Vincent's name with each breath. He covered his ears and ran out of his room heading straight to Tifa's to get the crazed images from his head.

Back in Yuffie's room she had work her way onto the edge of the bed and rode Vincent like a horse. She bounced up and down, not wanting to even get off. She ploped down to Vincent's face and began to make out with him. Both her and his back arched in unison. Yuffie broke their unison and gasped, Vincent had hit her place again. This time it was burtal, Yuffie looked at Vincent. "I . . . I can't hold it any longer I'm gonna cum."

Vincent wrapped his amrs around her neck. He groaned and completly let loose inside of the princess. Yuffie squirted causing the cum to be pushed from her depths onto the bed sheets. Yuffie sighed and rested on Vincent's shoulder. She felt Vincent's cock softening. She smiled and kissed him. "Let's keep this our little secret Vinny."

"Yeah." Vincent closed his eye's in exhaustion and allowed himself to fall asleep inside of Yuffie.

The next morning Tifa looked at her friends and cast a grim look at Yuffie. The ninja froze up. "Wh . . . what are you staring out?" Yuffie really hoped that Tifa didn't know about her kissing Cloud. "Look nothing happened last night."

"I'm talking about the materia!" Tifa yelled.

Relief washed over the little ninja. "Oh, that's good." She pushed the bag in Tifa's hands. "Because nothing happened last night."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Tifa narrowed her eye's.

"Why don't you ask Vincent." Cloud muttered walking past.

When Tifa looked at the former turk. He was already ahead of everyone else. Yuffie had a weird smile on her face as she ran forth and took his hand.


End file.
